Phantasy Star Portable: Freezing Soul
by Pnoykid
Summary: After defeating Helga and Dark Falz in an all out fight, they now stand in front of the Illuminus agent and the Eye of Rykros. How will they talk their way out of this mess? Prologue to Frozen Resolve, one shot.


"Helga, even you once knew light." Vivienne explained to the woman facing her, behind her stood Lou and her partner, Mikey Noran Sylver. "But the «Seed» has rotted your heart away." The woman facing her, Helga didn't take her words to kindly.

"You useless, pathetic machine! You're nothing but an imitation of me." She bellowed out angrily. No…

"You're wrong. I am different, I have a heart." Vivienne explained to her out of pity. If I am an imitation of you then you should have a heart as well. So why can't you see it? She thought

"Don't make me laugh! You're just a copy of me. If you do have a heart then it's only filled with darkness! And it's loyal to the Illuminus!" Vivienne detected a hint of desperation in her angry statement but before she could answer, a familiar hand placed itself on her shoulder. turning her head, she sees the familiar face of her partner, glaring at Helga.

"Even if that's how she was made, It isn't who she is now." Mikey defended her calmly. His façade fooling most but she knows that he is angry at the woman in front of them. "She has her heart, a heart that will change for the good of all." He continued while clutching the left chest of his «Braves Jacket» for emphasis.

Then the 'Eye' behind Helga started convulsing.

"Space time has begun to distort. The seal is opening." Lou deduced in monotone.

"Looks like I've won huh?" Helga boasted before Vivienne let out a white glow.

"No…we will return to the darkness." Vivienne muttered, but Mikey had other plans as he equipped his Lightning affinity dusters and wordlessly struck Vivienne on the back. The resulting shock short circuited her systems, knocking her out and surprising both Helga and Lou as they watched the «Copy-Cast» fall with a thud.

"I can't let you sacrifice yourself. You still have so much to teach." Mikey muttered somewhat mysteriously before turning his head to Helga. His yellow eyes replaced with deep azure as the affinity of his dusters changed from yellow to blue.

"You changed the affinity of your duster!? How?" Helga shouted in disbelief. Any weapon's photon reactor is set to a certain affinity, the only way to change the affinity is by changing the reactor itself but right in front of her eyes this 14 year old kid just changed the affinity of not one but two weapons.

"Mikey seems to be showing an unconscious release of photons, no… Ice-affinity photons." Lou deduced in monotone, hiding her shocked expression. As Mikey readied himself to fight the tired Helga, he spat out 4 final words.

"Helga, I despise you." He spat out in anger. Which is an oddity, Mikey never let emotions out in his voice except for curiousity. His glare further proved his voice as he held his glare at the woman. He let out an angry cry as he charged. Helga retaliated by using the last of her strength to get into her «Seed» form.

Red tendrils shot from the ground in a desperate attempt to block the young «Guardian» but proved to be for naught as he weaved through them with relative ease. Not a sign of his past fatigue was in sight as he dashed towards the half «Seed». In a burst of inhumane speed, Mikey closed the distance of 30 feet into 2 within an instant. A blue sadistic glow became present in the apathetic boy as he launched his fist to the woman's stomach.

"Graah!" Helga cried out in pain as the shockwave of the punch sent her to her knees while coughing up a fit. Just as Mikey raised his left fist, Helga sent out her red hair to strike but just as it was about to hit, her tendrils froze in place…

***Shatter***

Then shattered to a million pieces, her eyes wide from both shock and fear. A telephone punch sent Helga's face down to the metal floor. Fear gripped her entire being as she looked up to the young «Guardian». The blue sadistic glow still present in his sockets as she felt her strength leave her, returning to her human form. Mikey unequipped his left duster in a flash of white as he gripped the taller woman's hair and raised her up. It was weird, his eyes held no emotion but she knew a sadistic glint was present in them.

"Wh…What are you?" Helga fearfully asked.

"You do not deserve to live..." Mikey states in an icy voice sending more fear to Helga's spine. "…and the cold hands of death are too good for you." He continued. "You will go to darkness…**ALONE!**" Mikey shouted the last part as he literally threw the woman into the 'Eye of Rykros' in a sign of inhumane strength.

Lou could only watch as the «Illuminus» agent get sucked in by the seal. Mikey on the other hand looked at the giant rift and started to glow a bright blue.

"Mikey, you are releasing immense amount of photons. You are interfering with the rift in space time however I estimate that if you continue this, you will reach the limit of all humans." Lou analyzed and warned the young prodigy. Unknown to her is that she was worrying over the young boy.

"Vivienne was about to sacrifice herself to protect the system, although she was branded as a criminal. It shows that her heart really is the purest of all." Mikey thought out loud as the light from the photons intensified. His strength getting drained for each passing second as the photons continued to spread.

"The «Seed», the plague of the system…you will no longer cause fear for the future!" Mikey shouted as the photons intensified and entered the 'Eye'. It was weird, this all felt so natural for him. He didn't fear the situation he was in, he didn't fear that he was starting to feel weak…in fact he felt relieved. The question was, relieved at what? He didn't have the time to answer as the 'Eye' finally closed and he collapsed on to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

On a single bed lay Mikey's unconscious body and beside the bed stood the 2 figures: his mentor, Laia Martinez and the «Cast», Lou. It has been a day since the incident and Laia couldn't help but feel both proud and scared. Proud that her student has been able to save the system and scared that he might never wake up or if he does, react to the decision that the higher ups made. The «Beast» turned to Lou and gave her a nod before leaving the infirmary. Lou stayed and continued to observe the young «Guardians»'s vital signs. She couldn't help but check every few minutes, she knew that this was unnecessary but she couldn't help it.

Then something in her systems clicked, now she knows why she felt like this. She's worried over the young boy but that wasn't possible…Lou units aren't supposed to hold emotions but why? Why does she feel worry towards the body that lay on the bed. She searched her memory banks for a reason.

_Lou stood in the conference room, reviewing data about the current predicament before she was interrupted by the door opening. Looking over, she saw the figure of the «Guardian Prodigy», Mikey Noran Sylver wearing black khaki pants and a gray hoodie. His yellow eyes scanned the room, only finding Lou._

_ "Are you looking for someone?" Lou asked as she observed the way Mikey looked around the room. Mikey nodded his head._

_ "Are you looking for Vivienne?" Mikey shook his head. "Laia Martinez?" Mikey nodded. "She's currently on a mission." Lou informed the boy. Mikey gave out a sigh but not before noticing the holographic screen in front of the «Cast», noticing the boy's stare Lou decided to satisfy his curiousity._

_ "I am only reading a report." Lou answered but the boy didn't seem satisfied. She was caught off guard as the boy grabbed the «Cast»'s arm and proceeded to drag her from the conference room. "What are you doing?" Lou asked again in her monotone voice, not expecting a response._

_ "You need to lighten up." Mikey said sternly before pulling her over to the VR room. Lou wasn't able to retaliate as the shock of Mikey answering her seemed to short-circuit some of her systems._

That was when Lou started seeing him as something else though she doesn't know what. He would always make sure that she wasn't working too hard even if she was manufactured for the purpose of working but before she can continue her train of thought something interrupted her.

* * *

"Now that the incident is finished, we can move on to the other oppressing matter." One of the higher ups states.

"Yes, like the fact that the resources in Gurhal are declining in a faster rate." But before the others could say anything else the automatic sliding door SLAMMED open, revealing a boy with a white shirt and navy blue pants. He was breathing heavily and his hand was placed on the doorframe for support.

"Why did you discharge Vivienne…" He seethed through gritted teeth. Laia cringed as she heard his voice. She never heard Mikey get angry in the months he spent under her wing so this was new to her. One of the higher ups stood up.

"Should you reall-" The fool never got the chance to finish.

"ANSWER ME!" He demanded, the man sat down immediately. Mikey's golden eyes were filled with anger as he continued. "She saved us! She saved this entire fucking system! And you have the guts to expel her! For what!? For show!" Mikey shouted. Some of the higher ups cringed at the young boy's voice. Even if he was young, they knew better than to cross him…after all, Laia trained him.

"That doesn't make up for the fact that she was both leaking information to the «Illuminus» and she hacked a Lou unit that may have leaked out all of the secrets of the «Guardians»!" One of the braver ones shouted back. Some of the fearful ones got their confidence back and started talking.

"Yes! Her treason may cause the entire destruction of our organization."

"Then discharge me as well…" Mikey whispered lowly, inaudible to the others but Laia heard it loud and clear. She had to resist punching one of the higher ups as she clenched her fist.

"What?"

"Then discharge me as well! I am her partner and I willingly joined her so called treason! I disobeyed my orders to stand down! So discharge me as well!" Mikey shouted back, his fist starting to turn white from clenching it.

"No! and for your action of disturbing an official meeting, you are suspended for a week!" The higher ups sounded. Headmaster Nav, Obel Dallgun, and Laia Martinez could only watch as the young «Guardian» left, but Laia caught a glimpse…a glimpse of the anger in his eyes. An anger that wasn't supposed to be there in the first place. An anger that was so out of character for the silent bookworm she trained and knew.

Obel Dallgun didn't argue with the suspension, for he was planning on doing it after he woke up but he didn't realize that he would be this furious at their decision towards his partner. Headmaster Nav kept quiet throughout the entire incident and was instead focusing on his old student, Laia, just in case if she decided to do something drastic. They both knew that Laia was fond of the young boy even if she denied it herself.

Mikey on the other hand, walked in the corridors with his head hung low… he hated it…he hated how the higher ups thought that it was fine to get rid of Vivienne and not him. The corridor was empty, and just as he was passing by a window he decided to look out.

Stars littered the darkness, giving off their own light. One of those stars must be the one that Vivienne created; he thought…but now, she won't be able to shine as she deserved…because of them…because of their fucking selfish reasons. They should be the «Illuminus»…they certainly have the heart for it.

***Thump ***

His fist collided with the glass window in an attempt to relieve his anger, but all it proved to do was enhance it. He gritted his teeth as he felt warm liquid run down his cheeks. When did I start crying?: He asked himself before wiping the tears away.

Meanwhile in the meeting room, the higher ups were still recovering from the incident. One of them then started talking.

"We can't let Mikey go…but we can't allow his anger to cloud his judgment either." He started. Laia had to resist punching him right there and then. He had the nerve to say that his judgment was clouded?

"He is too much of an asset, and we already let his partner go…we don't need another one." Another spoke. Laia couldn't take it any longer and was about to charge but was stopped when Nav gripped her arm and Obel glared at her

"We need to relieve his anger…but how?" And that's where Nav cut in.

"I propose that it's about time he became a mentor…" Nav suggested.

"Yes, we can get him to train one of the new recruits and I already have a candidate in mind." Obel continued, surprising Laia. As a holographic profile came to life and Laia carefully read the name.

"Lumia Waber…"

* * *

Mikey stood in the middle of the VR room seemingly unaware that he was surrounded by 3 adult De Ragans. In his hands was 2 training machine guns. He looked up and stared at the red dragon in front of him…his eyes glowing blue.

As the massacre began, cold winds roared through the room…winds that showed the effect on his soul. From the warm yet apathetic soul ever since he was taken under the wing of Laia. To the freezing cold tundra that hid underneath the bright and warm light.


End file.
